94th Airlift Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Wing |role= Airlift |size= |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |garrison= Dobbins Air Reserve Base, Georgia. |equipment= Blue tail stripe, "Dobbins" in Yellow |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= DUC AFOUA RVGC w/ Palm |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=94th Airlift Wing emblem |aircraft_transport= C-130 Hercules }} The 94th Airlift Wing (94 AW) is an Air Reserve Component (ARC) of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the Twenty-Second Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, stationed at Dobbins Air Reserve Base, Georgia. If activated, Air Education and Training Command, Air Mobility Command, Air Combat Command, and Air Force Reserve Command would each gain separate elements of the wing. Overview The 94th Airlift Wing is the host organization at Dobbins Air Reserve Base and is responsible for providing security, civil engineering, fire protection, air traffic control, and numerous other services the base and to tenant organizations assigned to the base. This includes the maintenance of the airfield, which is used by NAS Atlanta, Lockheed-Martin/Air Force Plant #6, as well as Dobbins tenants. Over 14,000 flight operations occur annually making the Dobbins complex an extremely active facility with diverse air traffic operations from all branches of the military and other US government agencies. This air traffic environment takes place within the area of the busiest airport in the world (Atlanta Hartsfield Airport) and is as busy as many medium-sized commercial airports. Mission The wing's mission is threefold. The primary mission is to train C-130H aircrews for the United States Air Force (active duty and reserve component). The second mission is to maintain combat ready units to deploy on short notice to support contingencies anywhere in the world. Finally, the 94th is the host organization for supporting all agencies and tenants at Dobbins Air Reserve base. To accomplish this, the wing recruits, organizes, and trains Air Force Reservists for active duty in time of war, national emergency, or contingency tasking. The aircrews trained are capable of using the C-130H aircraft to deliver cargo and personnel into and out of airports as minimal as dirt runways to international airports. They can also deliver paratroopers and equipment to the point of conflict by airdrop. Units The 94th Airlift Wing is organized into a headquarters element, three groups, and a medical element containing 10 Squadrons and 4 Flights (1600 personnel). 94th Operations Group (94 OG) *700th Airlift Squadron (700 AS) *94th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron (94 AES) *94th Operations Support Squadron (94 OSS) *94th Air Control Flight (94 ACF) 94th Maintenance Group (94 MXG) *94th Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (94 AMXS) *94th Maintenance Squadron (94 MXS) *94th Maintenance Operations Squadron (94 MOS) 94th Mission Support Group (94 MSG) *94th Mission Support Squadron (94 MSS) *94th Security Forces Squadron (94 SFS) *94th Logistics Readiness Squadron (94 LRS) *94th Civil Engineer Squadron (94 CES) *94th Services Squadron (94 SVS) *80th Aerial Port Squadron (80 APS) *94th Communications Flight (94 CF) 94th Aeromedical Staging Squadron (94 ASTS) History : For additional history and lineage, see 94th Operations Group Established in 1949, the wing trained in the Reserve as a light bombardment wing, June 1949-March 1951. Called to active service during the Korean War, wing personnel augmented other USAF organizations. Trained in the Reserve from June 1952, in turn, as a tactical reconnaissance, bombardment, troop carrier, and airlift wing. Served briefly on active duty during the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962. By 1958, wing personnel began taking part in regular airlift missions and exercises, both in the United States and overseas, including contingency operations in the Dominican Republic in 1965. After converting to C-124s in 1966, the wing flew strategic airlift including troop and cargo-carrying missions to Southeast Asia until 1971, augmenting normal airlift resources of Military Airlift Command and Tactical Air Command. After converting to C-7 aircraft in mid-1972, the wing's primary operations involved support of U.S. Army airborne forces, tactical cargo airlift, and air evacuation missions. From July 1973 to May 1975, the wing flew missions in Puerto Rico, airdropping 1.2 billion sterile screwworm flies as part of a project to eradicate the screwworm menace to Puerto Rico's livestock. It controlled the 907 TAG with an aerial spraying mission between 1981 and 1989. In 1981, the 94th became the second largest wing in the Air Force Reserve, flying three different types of transport aircraft. By 1987, it had given up C-7 and C-123 aircraft, retaining only C-130s. In 1990-1991, wing personnel transported passengers and materiel between the United States and Southwest Asia. Modern era Elements of the wing rotated regularly to Panama during the 1980s and 1990s. The wing participated in numerous humanitarian airlift and contingency operations worldwide, especially in the areas of Southwest Asia, Europe, and the Caribbean Sea. In the spring of 1996, wing personnel and aircraft deployed to Europe in support of peacekeeping operations in Bosnia. Lineage * Re-designated as 94th Bombardment Group, Very Heavy on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 29 May 1947 * Established as 94th Bombardment Wing, Light on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 26 June 1949 :: Group re-designated as 94th Bombardment Group, Light and assigned as subordinate unit : Ordered to Active Service on 10 March 1951 : Inactivated on 1 April 1951 * Re-designated 94th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 14 June 1952 :: Group re-designated as 94th Tactical Reconnaissance Group, assigned and activated in the reserve : Re-designated: 94th Bombardment Wing, Tactical on 18 May 1955 :: Group re-designated 94th Bombardment Group, Tactical : Re-designated: 94th Troop Carrier Wing, Medium on 1 July 1957 :: Group re-designated 94th Troop Carrier Group, Medium :: Group inactivated on 14 Apr 1959 : Ordered to Active Service on 28 October 1962 : Relieved from Active Duty on 28 November 1962 : Re-designated: 94th Military Airlift Wing on 1 October 1966 : Re-designated: 94th Tactical Airlift Wing on 1 July 1972 :: Group re-designated as: 94th Tactical Airlift Group on 31 Jul 1985 (remained inactive) : Re-designated: 94th Airlift Wing on 1 February 1992 :: Group re-designated: 94th Operations Group and activated in the reserve, 1 August 1992 Assignments * Fourteenth Air Force, 26 June 1949 – 1 April 1951; 14 June 1952 * Tenth Air Force, 18 May 1955 * First Air Force, 16 November 1957 * Fourteenth Air Force, 25 May 1958 * First Air Force Reserve Region, 15 August 1960 * Ninth Air Force, 28 October 1962 * First Air Force Reserve Region, 28 November 1962 : Attached to Second Air Force Reserve Region, 1 May-23 June 1966 * Eastern Air Force Reserve Region, 31 December 1969 * Fourteenth Air Force, 8 October 1976 * Twenty-Second Air Force, 1 July 1993 * Tenth Air Force, 1 October 1994 * Twenty-Second Air Force, 1 April 1997–present Components Groups * 94 Bombardment (later, 94 Tactical Reconnaissance; 94 Bombardment; 94 Troop Carrier; 94 Operations) Group: 26 June 1949 – 20 March 1951; 14 June 1952 – 14 April 1959; 1 August 1992–present * 901st Troop Carrier (later Tactical Airlift) Group: 11 February 1963 – 1 July 1972 * 902d Troop Carrier Group: 11 February 1963 – 25 January 1966 * 905th Tactical Airlift Group: 1 July 1966 – 25 February 1972 * 906th Tactical Airlift Group: 1 April 1981 – 1 July 1982 * 907th Tactical Airlift Group: 1 April 1981 – 1 October 1989 * 908th Tactical Airlift Group: 1 July 1972 – 1 August 1992 * 910th Tactical Airlift Group: 1 October 1989 – 1 August 1992 * 911th Tactical Airlift Group: attached 1–20 April 1971, assigned 21 April 1971 – 25 February 1972; 1 August 1992 – 1 October 1994 * 914th Tactical Airlift Group: 1 January 1964 – 1 July 1966; 1 August 1992 – 1 October 1994 * 918th Tactical Airlift Group 1 July 1972 – 1 September 1975. Squadrons * 700th Airlift Squadron: 1 September 1975 – 1 August 1992 * 731st Troop Carrier Squadron: 14 April 1959 – 11 February 1963 * 732d Troop Carrier Squadron: 14 April 1959 – 11 February 1963 Stations * Marietta AAFld (later, Marietta AFB; Dobbins AFB), Georgia, 26 June 1949 – 1 April 1951 * Dobbins AFB, Georgia, 14 June 1952 * Scott AFB, Illinois, 18 May 1955 * Laurence G. Hanscom Field, Massachusetts, 16 November 1957 * Dobbins ARB, Georgia, 1 July 1972–present Aircraft * B/RB-26, 1949–1951; 1953–1955, 1955–1957 * C-46, 1952–1955 * F/TF-51, 1953–1955 * C-45, 1953–1955 * T-33, 1954–1955 * F-80, 1954–1955 * F-84, 1954–1955 * C-47, 1955 *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1957–1958) *C-123 Provider (1957–1965) *C-124 Globemaster II (1965–1972) *C-7 Caribou (1972–1982) *C-130 Hercules (1982 – present) References * Slater, Harry E. Lingering Contrails of the Big Square A: A History of the 94th Bomb Group (H) 1942-1945. Murfreesboro, Tennessee: Slater, 1980. External links * Dobbins ARB Home Page Category:Military units and formations in Georgia (U.S. state) 0094 Category:Military units and formations established in 1949 0094 Troop Carrier